Don't Scare Me Like That!
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Sonic's pulling a prank on another certain hedgehog! He acts like he's drunk just to get his victim's attention! Who is his victim? Rated T for bad language and romance and crude humor.


**Decided to throw in a short drabble; just for fun!! ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any characters here in this story. They belong to SEGA. If I did own them... ;)**

**Coupling - Find out. (It's not Sonic and Amy.. But it's Sonic and...who?) **

**Rated T for Romance, Bad language, and Michael Jackson ;) I'm just kidding.**

Title - Don't Scare Me Like That.

Sonic was smiling. He was smiling because of what happened last night. He pulled a little prank on Shadow. Harmless, yet prankful.

_**Flashback of Last Night.**_

-Ring...Ring...Ring- "ARGH, WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Shadow yelled to the phone. He picked it up and tried to be nice as possible. "What? Sonic? What the hell are you doing calling at 12:00 in the morning?...WHAT? YOU'RE DRUNK? God, Sonic, after all these years, I thought you would be alchohol - free. Well. Whatever. Why can't Tails or Knuckles pick you up?...What? You've tried and they wouldn't answer the phone!? Ugh. Fine. But this is the only favor I'm doing for you. Where are you? At a bar...Care to be more specific? The...what? The HEE HEE bar? ...Sonic, stop acting like Michael Jackson. Okay? The WHAT BAR? The...Hoe Bar? Okay, where is that...? Jackson Stree - STOP IT SONIC!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MICHAEL JACKSON!!" **(A/N: I'm actually a big fan of MJ...but...I just had to put some humor into it...You don't mind, do you?)**

"...You don't know how much I hate...Just FUCKING TELL ME WHERE IT IS, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!! Okay...Okay...I'll be right there...No, not the song, you asshole!!" He hung up the phone before Sonic could even sing 'I'll Be There Be Jackson 5 AKA with the singer...you-know-who.

He grabbed his black jacket and ran outside to the street to where Sonic was at...the bar...the Hoe Bar. He saw the bar and saw Sonic outside. The thing that annoyed him was that Sonic was doing the famous MJJ dance; the moonwalk.

"SONIC!! STOP IT!!"

"Whaaaattt? I like doing the moonwalk!!"

"Yeah, you're also a die hard fan of Michael Jackson too, now STOP IT!!"

"I'm not a die hard fan...just a huuuugeee fan, all, is all..." Sonic told him, sounding like he was actually drunk. Sonic actually isn't though; he just wanted to play a funny prank on him.

"That's it, you're sleeping over my house; ON THE COUCH!!"

"Really!!??? Aww, you love mee!!"

"EW!! NO!"

"...whyyyyyyyy?" Shadow sweatdropped. Sonic was acting stupid as ever. Shadow grabbed his wrist and pulled him home. While he was pulling him home, Sonic was singing a favorite song from the "king of pop".

"If you're thinking 'bout my baby, it don't matter, if you're black or white!! WHOO!!!"

"SHUT-UP SONIC!!" Shadow yelled to him. After that, he mumbled under his breath;"Son of a gun, when will he stop...?" They finally got home and he laid Sonic on the couch.

"Hey, pretty baby with the high heels on!!" Shadow swore he was going to pull out a gun and shoot him in the head.

"I'll be right back, and when I come back, I better not see you holding your crotch!" Sonic just stuck out his tongue at him. Shadow left to go to the bedroom the get something. Sonic almost burst out laughing after that.

"Yes, my plan is working!! Is he in the bedroom?...Perfect..." Sonic got up and followed Shadow's tracks and saw Shadow pulling out a blanket, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sonic.

"Sonic! What the hell are you doing?"

"I was lonely..." Shadow sweatdropped and shook his head in anger. He was getting angry with him.

"Sonic, I only left for 10 seconds, and already you're lonely?! What the fuck, Sonic?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you said a bad word!!"

"I'm allowed to say bad words, Sonic McStupid. Now stop being immature and go back to the living room!!"

"I don't wanna!!" Sonic backfired with a child's voice. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed his wrist - but Sonic pulled away.

"Sonic! - Stop it!! Now!!" When he grabbed his wrist the third time, Sonic pushed him on the bed and pounced on him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?..!" Sonic showed a sly grin and chuckled. "SONIC; YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING DIRTY WITH ME!!" Sonic chuckled again. Shadow was so angry, he didn't even notice what Sonic did to him. He did though...10 seconds later. He would've never expected this - well, maybe he would - but Sonic was kissing him! Lightly, though. As soon as he pulled away, Sonic told him,

"Hehe...GOTCHA!!"

"You little..." Sonic ran out of the room and tightly closed the door. Shadow yelled out, "YOU PRANKED ME!!"

"Yeah!!" Shadow was speechless. He'd never thought this would happen. Not with HIM! He actually kind of...enjoyed it. He burst out the door, which caused to scare Sonic. Shadow and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him for a sweet kiss. Sonic was surprised by this, but then he smiled and kissed back. They pulled away soon, and Sonic told,

"Don't scare me like that!!"

"Don't scare me like that either!!" Sonic stared at him, then he smiled and pulled him for another kiss. The two kissed for what it seems like an eternity.

And that's the reason why Sonic was smiling today; he'll never forget a night like that!

**(A/N: If you hate the coupling, DON'T EVEN BOTHER FLAMING!! Okay? Good. I hope you enjoyed it, Sonadow fans!! Toodles ;)**


End file.
